Falling
by Normal Chick
Summary: Tara dreams of the night of her and Willow's final encounter. *Character Death*


Title: Falling  
Author: NormalChick aka Alicia aka God  
E-mail: HelloImGod@aol.com  
Website: Normalchick.net, Fanfiction.net and if you wanna archive just ask.  
Pairing: Tara / Willow but very twisted  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Throughout Season 6 but then I made it all up after "Older and Far Away"  
Summary: Tara dreams of the night of her and Willow's final encounter. *CHARACTER DEATH*  
Disclaimer: Tara, Willow belong to UPN, Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy. Blah Blah  
Notes: Remember, I'm a suck ass writer. Spelling and Punctuation sucks so please don't expect much from this fic and if you like happy fluffy bunny fics, read something else cause this is the darkest thing I've ever wrote.  
  
-----------  
  
The rain hits the slick pavement, huge drops of water falling helplessly from the sky. Nothing to stop them. Slamming into the ground with such great force.  
  
She kept falling, I knew she was screaming inside but there was nothing I could do. If I could have only caught her.  
  
If only.  
  
It seemed like after Buffy died she didn't wanna stop. Bigger and better, I should I have known when she told me one night that she could bring back Buffy. I talked her out of it once, but then she started her taking about it more and more. She did her research, finally finding out how to bring her essence back into her body.  
  
I went along with her on Buffy cause I really didn't that she could actually do it.  
  
But she did.   
  
And everything went to hell.   
  
She wouldn't listen to me. I only wanted what was best for her and then she goes and messed with my head.   
  
After that I had to leave, I had to show her that after doing all those things that she did that she would lose everything.  
  
I was the first to go and then she started to clean her act up. I was so thankful, there aren't enough words in the world to describe how happy I felt when she told me she was a month sober. I wanted it to last but it didn't.  
  
Dawn was the second to go. After the car accident How could she trust Willow? Even though they started to become close again, it was never the same.   
  
Anya was the third to leave. After Buffy's party she couldn't face Willow ever again. I don't know if it was shame about the words she spoke or if it was just anger.  
  
And then Xander finally gave up hope when Willow went back into Magic shop one night and stole half of the librains root stock.   
  
And then Buffy, after nearly killing Dawn again, made a decision. Willow had to leave.  
  
I don't know exactly what happened, but I get a phone call during the middle of the night asking me to come to porter's dock. It's Buffy. So I do, I put on my shoes and run as fast as I can.  
  
Only when I get there Buffy's nowhere to be seen, just Willow. With this innocent smile on her face.  
  
--------  
  
"Please Tara come and help. Down on Porter's port. We need you."  
  
Buffy's voice out of Willow's body.  
  
She tricked me. Damn it.  
  
Willo looks at me with a glint in her eye and an innocent smile on her lips, like a little child trying to hide something from mommy.  
  
"Tara baby, I love you."  
  
"Willow.."  
  
"No! You listen to me now. I have the fucking stage now, Tara. Not you. Not Buffy or Xander or Giles. Just me."  
  
Her voice almost came out like a deep growl. She looked so different from when I had last seen her. Her clothes so dark, just like her aura. She looks so tired. So Far Away. Dark circles under her eyes, she's never looked so bad before.  
  
"Tara don't pull that fucking shit with me. I can read your mind. Remember? Didn't forget that I'm capable of that did you?"  
  
"N-n-no I-i di-di..."  
  
"N-n-no I d-d-didn't sweetheart. You don't have to be afraid. It's not like Im going to hurt you.."  
  
She comes a few steps forward. She's giving me the once over. She knows what I'm thinking.   
  
'Willow please stop.'  
  
She's grinning now and out of nowhere she hits me. A fist to the head.   
  
I slam down onto the ground, stomach first. It hurts so much and I hear her laughing, the evil kind of laughter that makes chills run down your spine. I try to move but my head feels like it's splitting in two. I bring my hand up to my head and I'm bleeding.   
  
I roll over and see her with this huge smile plastered on her face.   
  
"You should have loved me Tara. It wouldn't have come to this."  
  
She kicks me in the stomach, six kick with heavy boots slamming into my stomach. More laughter.   
  
I'm trying to move but it's so hard, I roll over onto my stomach and cough. Blood. On my hands and the deck. This isn't good.  
  
I'm trying to move and get up at the same time. It's not working very well.  
  
"No no Tara. No running away from our relationship this time. It's time for us to be right."  
  
She slams her boot down on my back and grabs the back of my shirt. Lifting me up slightly she whispers something in my ear but I don't hear it for some reason. She clicks her tongue and sighs.   
  
Roughly, she flips me over and slams my back against the wood. There's so much pain. Maybe she kicked something out of place.   
  
'Oh god Tara don't make jokes about your vital organs.'  
  
I look around but it's no one just Willow, in my head, laughing and dancing. She slams her boot onto my stomach.   
  
She runs off for a minute and returns with a bag, she pulls out some powders I've never seen before, ripping my shirt open she starts to chant. First, sprinkling the white powder over my chest, then blue powder over my stomach.   
  
It's tingling. It could be a healing spell.. maybe. I realize it's not. I know what she's doing.  
  
She's killing me slowly.  
  
It's getting hard to breathe and white dots dance around before my eyes, I wonder if this happened to my Mom. I don't feel anything at all. I only see Willow, she's sweating, putting every part of her into my murder. She's got her left hand over my for chest and her right over my forehead. Still chanting.   
  
I guess she wants me to suffer and die slowly but for some reason I don't feel a thing. I'm just dying. I don't understand how we got to this point. I loved her with all my heart and soul. It's getting too dark in here, I've gotta stop her but I can't. It's too hard to move.  
  
I try to move my hand but it's no use. The darkness seeps in and I welcome it. I close my eyes become one with it.  
  
Suddenly there's a bright flash of light and for a moment I wonder if I'm in heaven but it's only the lightning, followed by the loud rumbling of thunder. I open my eyes and immediately shut them again as a a couple of huge drops of water fall into them. Willow's still there, repeating her chant, barely, but now I can make it out though.  
  
  
_"Escuridao da noite.   
Venha-me e ajude-me derrotar meu foe.   
Agua, Fogo, Terra, Ar.   
Assassine este ser worthless abaixo de mim."  
_   
Oh goddess no. She's bringing all the forces against me. With all the strength that's left in me I try to lift my hand and am actually surprised that it's working. I slowly lift my arm up to her chest. She's not even noticing that I'm moving, too wrapped up in concentrating.  
  
Trying to concentrate as hard as I can, I say a prayer and nearly scream  
  
"Absentis"  
  
Willow's body goes flying, slamming into a pile of large wooden pallets, covering her small body with wooden debris.  
  
As fast as I can and as good as my battered body can hold me, I hide behind a large barrel. I know she'll find me in a couple of seconds but it'll those seconds may help me think of what to do.  
  
I hear a small growl come from the ruins of what used to be.   
  
'Oh goddess, that can't be good.'  
  
Splintered wood goes flying in every direction and I sink deeper behind the barrel.  
  
Ripping the barrel away, she grabs me by the back of the shirt but I elbow her, slamming it into her chest. I scramble to get away and she grabs me again but I'm able to break free.  
  
Slipping on the rain water and being pushed by the wind whipping around me, I fall back onto the deck. Turning my body around I kick Willow in the stomach as hard as I can. She slams into a plastic cone and throws it at me in frustration.   
  
I whisper a spell and send a bolt of energy her way, she blocks it.  
  
Another bolt. And another block on her part.  
  
She sends a ball of energy towards me but I'm able to deflect it and it slams right into a small sailboat. Shattering it to pieces.  
  
Roaring, Willow jumps on me, wrapping her hands around my throat. Slamming my head against the slick deck, she begins to scream at me while she grips my throat tighter.  
  
"I loved you stupid! Why didn't you just go along with it all. I would have given you everything Tara!"  
  
I let out a hoarse cry and press my hand to Willow's chest.  
  
It's my last hope, I recite a spell that Willow once told me to only use if I were attacked. I haven't had to use it, until now.  
  
Her fingers gripping even tighter around my neck, the words I speak come out in spurts, but it's working. She's starting to shake, the rain is pouring harder on us, the wind is growing louder and the lighting is becoming brighter.  
  
A blue-ish white light surrounds us and Im just barely hanging on. And then as quickly as I started, it's over.  
  
She let's out a screeching cry that pierces my ears and she's sent flying backwards, slamming her small body into a metal container. Her body makes a loud thud and I cringe.  
  
Coughing, I pull myself up and notice that everything has gotten so very still. Not a good still, sort of a calm before the storm still. The rain sprinkles down on me as I crawl over to Willow. I hope I didn't hurt her too badly.  
  
Her eyes are closed and her body's limp. I grab her hand and notice something's very wrong.  
  
"Willow?" a soft whisper escapes my lips.  
  
I press my two fingers to her wrist and gasp. No, goddess, please no.  
  
I killed her.  
  
"No.. Willow.. No Honey please wake up"   
  
All I can do is whisper soft little cries.  
  
"Baby Willow please wake up."  
  
I push at her chest and try to start CPR. She's just so cold, it's not working.  
  
"Help me. Somebody help." in a hoarse voice I beg for someone to help.  
  
No one's there.   
  
I collect her into my arms.   
  
The first woman I've ever loved is gone... by my hand.  
  
Sobbing into her hair, battered and blooded, I realize I'm alone again.  
  
------------  
  
Lighting wakes me from my nightmare, wiping the sweat from my forehead, I pull myself out of my bed and walk towards my window.   
  
Staring down at the Sunnydale streets, I watch as the drops of water fall helplessly towards the ground.  
  
If I had only caught you sooner Willow.   
  
End.  



End file.
